Never Forget
by maro-san
Summary: You told me to stop believing in fairy tales, but i couldn't i still can't...you were my knight in shining armor, my savior. i suck at summaries please read its short too.


(AN: this is my first story and yes I know it will suck very badly. Reviews are welcome as well as constructive criticism but flames the ones that just flame on and on and on...and on...and on will not. If you have problems with this story because of something pointless than don't read the story no one forces you. Ok I'm done rambling.)

OOC WARNING OOC WARNING

-comes out-

-holds a sign reading "I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS AT ALL SO NO ONE CAN SUE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"-

-this is gonna be a one shot yes a one shot since this is my first story and all I really don't want to push it by making it all long and stuffs on with the fic-

You left me you know that? You left me there all alone and as much as I want to hate you for it, I can't. You left me out in the cold, soaking wet and you didn't even bat an eye. You just shrugged saying that it was my fault for believing in fairy tales and happy endings saying all those hurtful things. I ran crying all the way remembering your cold eyes and malicious smirk making you look like a predator.

It hurts thinking about it, hurts about everything. You taught me how to look beyond what people thought of me, to not care and just hold my head high, shrug at bad comments and revel in freedom. I thought we had something together something magical, something so special it would make the sun jealous at the importance it held, but I was wrong.

You told me to stop believing in fairy tales, about knights in shining armor, and everything else. Yet, I couldn't stop thinking about it, I still can't. The reason for it, the reason for me to still believe in it is you.

You taught me, you saved me from being someone not my own, you taught me to be happy truly wonderfully happy. Even if it sounds wrong you taught me how to be selfish if only a little. You taught me that I could be happy making not only others happy but myself you taught me that I shouldn't care what others thought of me because it would only make me sad. I couldn't stop believing in fairy tales because you were my knight, my savior.

You looked past what everyone else saw, you saw beauty and grace where all others thought of immaturity. You saw past the fact that I wasn't the most graceful, beautiful, or smart. You saw my inner light, and you helped it shine, brighter than the brightest star.

You left me and I can't hate you for that, but why did you never tell me. Why didn't you tell me what was going on. If I knew, if I knew, I might've been able to help you wouldn't have had to, you wouldn't have had to die!

WHY?! I wasn't worth it I wasn't worth your life, but then again for some reason you were always that way with me weren't you? You kept silent just content to make me blush with a caress or a kiss or even a flirty word or two.

What secrets didn't I know about you? You always seemed to know what was wrong with me, always knew how to make me feel better. It was uncanny on how you knew when to listen and when to interject with a kind word or a comforting hug. It still puzzles me now.

You rushed to me and pushed me out of the way, protected me from them. I still remember their surprised faces as you coughed blood, smiling. Your orange hair and jade eyes stared at me longingly as you reached out a hand. I grasped it as you last words left you lips, "Aishteru tenshi, my angel." You said it so softly only I could hear and then you slipped from this world. One of your comrades said something along the lines of not predicting this but I was in shock because of you, you pushed me away from your heart earlier and then you saved my life. You were so selfish you never told me, but you always told me you were. I cried silent tears and I kissed your cold dead lips for the last time.

I love you, I always will

Usagi was shaken from her reverie as a chilly wind wrapped around her and she pulled her jacket tighter. Even if the cold wind chilled her it was comforting it was like him, he was always cold but he was comforting. She set down her bouquet of blood red roses and tearfully whispered, "Never will I forget you my love." She then walked away as a slight drizzle started matching the depressed feeling in her heart.

A droplet accumulated and slid down the surface of the stone she had just left.

_Schuldich_

_The Guiltly One_

_1970-2000_

yes I know it stunk yes I know I know its so cliché and ick. But eh I tried didn't I? REVIEW REVIEW tell me how much you hated it!!! But then I add a catch. Tell me WHY you hated and if you didn't then YAY I actually have ppl who like it! But seriously please review or constructively criticize. Thank you


End file.
